


Secrets can bring us closer

by Multifanfic666



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Beta Ben Hargreeves, Beta Vanya Hargreeves, Closeted Character, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Porn With Plot, Slash, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic666/pseuds/Multifanfic666
Summary: Klaus's parents send him away from Ireland to go to a boarding school in New York as a way to get rid of him. They don't agree with him being gay and dislike that he's an omega ( on suppressants as omegas are rare af).When he gets there is room are isn't great and the school assume he is a slut.Both Klaus and Diego have a dark last of abuse.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So the summary sucks :/ and I will add more tags along the way as I plan for this to get very smutty. I've already written three chapters but will post weekly due to exams at the moment. I hope this isn't too bad but yeah let me know what you think. Also it's not betad

"Please mum, don't make me go, please I'll be good" Klaus begs his sorrowful mother. Eyes watering as he pleads with puppy eyes, not wanting to be stuck alone in a foreign country.

"I'm sorry darling but it's for the best. You an have a new start. You've got your supressents, no one will know you're an omega." She replies whilst stroking his cheek lovingly. She always worried about him even if she didn't show it, she was just too scared to stand up to Klaus's father - a strong alpha.

"I'll do anything, just please!" He sobs  
"Don't -"  
"Listen here boy!" His father's aggressive voice suddenly booms as he grabs Klaus by the collar of his tye dye shirt, causing him to be lifted onto the tips of his toes.  
"Don't put this on your poor mother, she's done so much for you already. Now you can get in the car and go to the airport with me or I can drag your unconscious body into the car myself. Which is it going to be hm?" He spits into Klaus's terrified face.

"S-sorry sir, bye mum," he answers and gives his mum a quick hug, inhaling her soothing beta scent before scurrying into the car as fast as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Klaus and his father sit in pained silence until they pull up to the airport. Before he can get out his father turns to him with a frighteningly stoic face.  
"Be good and don't get in trouble if anything happens just know you'll be wishing for death by the time I'm done with you. And don't even think about acting like the faggy omega whore you are. You are now a beta." The alpha grits out with a hand placed on his belt as warning. Memories of bruises thatast weeks making sitting extremely painful flash through Klaus's mind.

"Y-yes sir i-i'll be good" Klaus stutters, staring at his feet like his shoes are the most fascinating thing he has ever seen.  
"Alright off you go." His father finally decided with a huff.  
Klaus scrambles out of the car and grabs his luggage in what must be record time. Just before his father drives off he shouts one last thing.

"And for god's sake don't wear those gay clothes" and with that he's gone, the airport looming over Klaus forebodingly before he finally gives in and goes inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 8 hours later Klaus arrives in America scared and alone. It's another hour before he manages to get his bags and find a taxi to take him to the umbrella academy boarding school.  
He hands the address over and spends the entire ride staring out the window, that's why he was surprised when the driver spoke up.

"Here we are kid," the beta taxi driver announces, surprising Klaus - hadn't it only been a few minutes?  
"Right thanks," he replies whilst slapping a bunch of dollar bills into the hand of the man who just handed him his luggage.

"Here goes nothing I guess" shrugs Klaus as he makes his way to the main gate. Some of the students stop to look at him and whisper about his choice of outfit - tight leather pants, a tye dye crop top and a military green sleevless jacket.

He walks up to the reception to see a pretty blonde young lady dressed as a 50s housewife, her name badge says she's called Grace.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She beams at him, creating a warm buzz in his stomach, not used to being shown any form of kindness.

"Oh er right, I'm new, my name's Klaus...." He answered feeling unsure about the whole situation.

"Of course, here I have your timetable, keys and a map to help you get around the school. If you need anything I'm always here. Have a wonderful day" with that she turns back to her work leaving Klaus to look at his room number on his keys and try to locate said room.

"Room 24... Looks like it's on the top floor and pretty big... Wow is that a balcony?" Klaus murmurs to himself as he climbs the stairs. He unexpectedly collides with someone sending their books flying.

"Sorry, I'll just" the boy stumbles at the same time Klaus says "Christ I'm really sorry, here let me"  
They both bend down and reach for the same book, fingers brushing with Klaus pulling back with a mumbled apology.

"Oh is that the merchant of Venice?" Klaus asked, allowing a little bit of excitement to enter his voice. He remembers his mother reading it to him when he was younger any time his father was particularly rough with him.

"Yeah... I er like reading" the boy replies shyly, wringing his hands together with books tucked under his arms.

"Me too! Merchant of Venice was actually a favourite for a while. Anyway I'm Klaus" Klaus said, using out his hand for the other to shake.

"Ben" the boy 'ben' replied, extending his own hand to give Klaus a friendly handshake.

"I should let you get on" Ben murmurs and leaves before Klaus can tell him it's fine and that maybe a little help to find his room would be nice but it's too late as Ben is out of sight.

"Ooooookay" Klaus whispers to himself, dragging out the o.

He finally makes it to his room after 2 wrong turns and accidentally bumping into a teacher who just sneered at him and continued walking.  
Klaus looks up at the silver numbers 24 on the room door then looks down at his keys before shoving them in the lock and unlocking the door and walking in.

He doesn't know what he expected but it definitely was not a half baked Latino alpha doing push ups.

"Wooh sorry" Klaus apologizes, feeling like he's intruding even though he would have thought that this boy would have been alerted to getting a new roommate.  
The other boy stands up and looks him over menacingly as if he's sizing him up causing Klaus to recoil slightly.

"Err.... I'm Klaus and it appears I'm your new roommate. Nice to meet you." The other boy stares at the hand he's holding out like he's personally offended by it before huffing and pulling a t-shirt on.

"Can't believe they've tried this shit again, do they never learn." The now more clothed boy grumbles, clearly used to this.

"Diego"  
"Sorry what?" Klaus asks confused.  
"My name" he repeated " is Diego."  
"Oh..." Klaus replied feeling out of place.  
It's only at this moment that Klaus chooses to scan the room with his eyes, finally noticing the problem...there's only one bed - a big one but still only one.

"T-theres only one bed..." Klaus squeeks, scared the tension in the air might snap.

"Thank God you have more than one brain cell. Yes there is one bed as there is only one of me." Diego snarks.

"But where am i-i going to sleep?" Klaus replies nervously.

"To be very honest I don't care but you're not sharing my bed, I know what gay boys like you are like."

Klaus tries to ignore the way the words sting and instead opts for putting his bag in the far corner where it seems to be unused. Diego turned to look at him before he started talking again.

"I'm going to make this rules very simple for you. 1) don't touch any of my things. 2) never go on my bed. 3) stay to your area of the room. 4) don't leave your fairy shit laying around. And 5) don't bring any more faggots back here. I don't want that shit happening in my room."  
Klaus wasn't sure what to do so he fiddled with his jacket.

"Are we clear?" Diego ordered harshly, obviously having expected some form of affermation.

"Yes sir-Diego, sorry" Klaus whispered sheepishly, not looking up so he didn't see the brief look of confusion and trauma on Diego's face.

"So I'll just put my pillow and blank-" the door slammed shut "-well he's not one to talk much" Klaus laughs to himself.

After a short time of thinking, Klaus decides to leave his clothes and stuff in his bags and to quickly freshen up and then head down to the lunch hall. On his way down the stairs, Klaus sees a familiar face.

"Hey Ben right?" He calls out.  
"Oh, hey Klaus. So I realised you probably don't know anyone here so you could sit with my friend and me.... U-unless you were going to sit with your roommate..." Ben stammered.

"Yeah thanks I'd like that. Anyway I don't think my roommate likes me" with that they both walked into the lunch room where a short brown haired girl waved at Ben from where she sat alone at a table.

"Hey vanya, this is Klaus, he's new." Ben introduces.

"Hey Klaus I'm vanya". Vanya says giving Klaus a welcoming but sceptical smile.

"Hey nice to meet you" Klaus says for what he hopes is the last time that day. They both take a seat, Ben next to Vanya and Klaus across from them.

"So you're Irish" Ben states.  
"Yes"  
"So why come all this way?" Vanya pipes in.  
"W-well....er..."  
"Don't worry, you don't have to tell us." Ben quickly reasures.  
"Thanks" Klaus replies, pulling a snack bar out of his pocket.

"Is that all you're having for lunch?" Vanya can't help but ask, sounding like a mother.

"Yeah, I had spaghetti on the plane." Klaus answers, biting into his snack after to give himself something to do.

They spend the next 20 minutes with Ben and Vanya talking and Klaus adding to the conversation every now and then until some random boy came along.

"Hey slut, I heard that you're a bit of a whore. Mind if I give your loose hole a try." He chuckled before walking off with a smirk, leaving Klaus sitting with tears stinging at the back of his eyes and Ben and Vanya staring shocked.

"What was th-" before Ben could finish Klaus had already stood up and was walking quickly to the door.

"Should we go after him?" Vanya asks sweetly.

"No, give him some time." Ben replies.

"Wait he's who I heard people talking about!" Ben gives her a questioning look so she continues.

"People have been talking about him and he's only been here for a short amount of time. Some are saying he moved schools because he ran out of people to sleep with." Vanya said.

"Also some people are already claiming to have had sex with him."  
"Jesus that's terrible but there is no way that is true. Firstly no one moves all the way from Ireland to America for a shag. Secondly Klaus went straight to his room when he got here and only left it when we came down for lunch." Ben rushed, anger flowing through his veins for his new friend.

They both are the rest of their lunch in silence, the tension of anger heavy in the air around the table.


	2. First day of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has his first day of classes also there is a tiny bit of smut...

Klaus panted as he ran through the unfamiliar hall ways. He's was used to people judging him and making up rumours about him be ahse of how he dresses but it never happens this fast and people definitely never say that.

Looking up, Klaus realises after Ll the panicked running he had managed to end up outside his room. Opening the door slowly, ignoring the creak alerting him that the hinges need oiling, he looks around to make sure Diego isn't there as he really can't deal with him right now. With a sigh of relief Klaus closes the door and goes into the en suite to splash cold water on his face.

His reflection shows bags under his wild eyes rimmed with kohl and the very faint yellowed bruise on his face that was now visible due to the rinsed off foundation. 

An upside to being here is that he won't have to keep covering new bruises, unless someone at this school decides to get physical. The thought sends a shiver of fear up his spine whilst the word 'pathetic' rings out in his head in his father's voice.

"Klaus? Are you in here?" Ben's sweet soothing voice hesitantly calls out, a complete contrast to the memory of his father's voice.

"Yeah just give me a second" Klaus calls back, looking in the mirror one last time before walking back into the main room to see Ben sat at the desk next to his makeshift bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ben questions softly whilst Klaus seats himself on the ground on his blankets.

"I'm er used to people making up rumours about me and being rude b-but it's never like that and they don't usually say it to my fave." Klaus whispers, wrapping his hands around his blanket.

"I'm so sorry. Vanya said she's heard people saying other things about you but we both want to be here for you. We both have faced quite a bit at this school with me being bisexual and Vanya being a lesbian. It's actually how we first became friends." Ben soothes, contemplating whether he should reach his hand out to put it on Klaus's shoulder but then decides against it after looking at how Klaus is trying to make himself as small as possible.

"It's nice to know I'm not along, thank you for telling me that. Back home I didn't have friends and no one else I knew was like me, I went to an all boys Catholic school so life wasn't the easiest." Klaus babbles. "I've already been called slurs, mainly by my roommate, and it's only been an hour."

Speaking of the devil, they both are shocked into silence by the sound of the door opening as Diego walks in, staring at them accusingly.

"I thought I told you I didn't want any of that faggy shit going on in here fairy. Can't believe you're so desperate for cock you're willing to try to whore yourself out for innocent nerdy little Ben." Sneered Diego.

Klaus unsure what to do, looks up at Ben with easing sympathetic eyes.

"Wow, Diego resulting to primitive insults because he lacks the brain cells to be creative, what a suprise. Or are you going to turn to violence? End up just like your dad." Ben snarks, sounding braver than he actually feels.

"I am nothing like my dad. You should leave." Diego ana's, clenching his fists at his side. Ben looks at Klaus, questioning what to do.

"It's okay, you can go." Klaus smiles reassuringly. With that answer Ben awkwardly walks out, leaving Klaus alone with Diego.

"What d-did he mean a-about your d-dad?" Klaus stammers, nervous and confused.

"It's none of your business, just stay out of my way." Diego growled with a force that could bring anyone to their knees. He heads into the bathroom, slamming the door harder than strictly necessary.

Klaus heard the telltale sound of the shower running signalling the alpha was taking a shower. He rolled over to check the time, 10:15pm Sunday. He may as well go to sleep as he has a meeting with the head teacher Mr Hargreeves first thing the next morning and then he starts classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's around 2am that the younf omega is awoken by the sound of the quiet ruffling and then the sound of the window opening. Assuming Diego was just overheating, Klaus keeps his eyes shut and goes back to sleep, not noticing there were never returning footsteps to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud blaring of Klaus's alarm clock woke him from his strange dreams of ghosts. Sitting up, back clicking from a night on the floor, Klaus looked around realising the room was empty.

Begrudgingly he got up and rummaged through his bag for his suppressants, instantly taking two once he found them.

The omega sniffs his armpits and decides he should take a shower. Walking into the bathroom, Klaus is struck by the overpowering smell of alpha, clearly Diego assumed that Klaus is a beta and therefore the smell wouldn't be noticeable.

Klaus turns on the shower and steps under the hot spray, wishing for the billionth time he wasn't an omega. 

It wouldn't be so bad if omegas weren't so rare, they were something like 1 in 10,000,000 meaning they made up less than 0.000001% of the population with alphas being around 15% of the population, the ready were all betas.

Klaus looked down to see he now had an erection, he told himself it was just the alpha pheromones and had nothing to do with the muscled alpha they were attached to.

Giving in to his hedonistic temptation, he allowed his hand to trail down his body, pinching his pink little sensitive nubs punishingly causing a small groan to tumble from his mouth before he finally wrapped his fingers around his now rock hard shaft.

Knowing he had to be quick he began to pump his dick at a brutal pace, precun drooling out of his slit. The young omega didn't know that as he pumped himself he was also pumping out aroused omega pheromones into the air. Even if the smell didn't stick to him, it was still going to linger in the bathroom for a few more hours afterwards.

Klaus was stroking faster now, cock throbbing in his hand as little pants and mewling whimpers leave his plush red bitten lips as he teetered on the edge of climax.

Suddenly the image of a strong, tan alpha holding him down pushed him over the edge, forcing his orgasm to rip through him spurting ropes of pearly white cum out his cock as a strong guttural moan echo in the bathroom. The water quickly washed away the physical evidence of his climax.

Klaus rushed through the rest of his shower, running into his room, throwing on a skirt, thigh highs, a crop top and a thin jacket.

Already a bit behind schedule due to his self-indulgence in the shower, Klaus speed walks to the head teachers office hoping he isn't too late.

He looks up at the door and knocks being answered by a grunted 'come in'. 

The young omega stumbles into the room to be greeted by a man in a three piece suit behind a mahogany desk. ( Wow okay fancy ).

Mr Hargreeves was clearly a beta and has a small pointy white beard and a monocle that looks like it would have to be surgically removed it was so attached to him.

"You are 2 minutes late Mr McCormick. I hope you understand that I will not be tolerating tardiness from now on." He says sternly before continuing. "Please take a seat". He gestures to the old fashioned leather chair across from his desk, giving Klaus only a few seconds to sit in it before he was talking again.

"I have spoken to your father and he wishes for me to keep a close eye on you and to alert him if you fail to follow school rules." He pauses to allow the information to sink in.

"He also tells me you are an omega but are on suppressants and hoping to pass as a beta." Mr Hargreeves raises one eyebrow.

Klaus gives a small nod, too intimidated to speak.

"Well I promise this information will stay between you, I and my personal assistant Grace who you should have already met."

Another nod.

"Now let's see, your roommate is Diego Casteñeda, I understand if you are worried about being placed with an alpha but due to your suppressants you should be fine." ( Encouraging)  
"I am also determined that you stay in that room. Mr Casteñeda has a track record of driving roommates off but we are now full." 

This news makes Klaus want to groan in displeasure, the thought of having to stay in the room where he has no bed and is stuck with a pompous alpha knothead.

"Mr Hargreeves sir, there is only one bed in the room." The omega whines causing the beta to scowl.

"Yes and we don't have any spares. Anyway I believe the bed is easily large enough for two." Mr Hargreeves says in a way that left no room for arguement.

"Now if that's all I believe you have English now. It's best you leave now and hurry along so that you're not late, unlike you were for this meeting." He opens a book and starts working in it, signalling Klaus should leave. He quickly leaves and walks down the corridor where he finds Ben and Vanya standing outside the class he was about to go in.

"Hey Klaus, how were things after I left last night?" Ben asks as the three of them file into the classroom, sitting at the very back was Diego so they opted for sitting closer to the front.

"It wasn't too bad. I tried to ask him about his dad and he just went straight for a shower so I went to bed and he wasn't in the room when I got up this morning. Anyway, what did you mean about his dad yesterday?" Klaus rambles as he takes a seat, taking a look back at Diego and noticing the bottom of a bandage peaking out of his sleeve that definitely wasn't there yesterday, odd.

"I shouldn't even know, I came across it by accident. It's probably best you don't know. Just a fair warning, mentioning his da makes him seriously andgry and mentioning his mum cab be even worse. Just stay away from those subjects with him, it's safer that way." Ben warns as Vanya sat there listening.

This new information just made Klaus more curious but before he could try to weasel more out of Ben the teacher walks in causing the class to fall into silence.

"Good morning class, firstly we have a new student, Klaus." He motioned to Klaus.

"I hope you all make him feel welcome." Before he could continue he was interrupted by a boy in the class.

"I'm sure he will fell welcome in my bed." A chorus of laughter causes Klaus to flinch.

"Alright alright, settle down class." The teacher shouts, taking back control of the classroom.

"Today we will be looking at the representations and relationships of Alphas and Omegas throughout literature." A few people glance back at Diego who is the only alpha in the ass, they are all greeted with a deep snarl.

The topic of theesson made Klaus a little uneasy as he was well aware of how they were all represented.

"Back only in the 29th century alphas and omegas were the most common where as nowadays only 15% of our population are alphas and roughly 700 omegas that are registered. This may mean in those days they knew more about each however, they had very strong views on how both should act. Alphas were seen as big and burly, expected to have a nice feminine omega wife who would be hit for speaking out of turn. They should provide for their family. Omegas were seen as weak and needy, in need of being bred and were expected to be stay at home mum's. Back then omegas had a heat every 6 months but in modern times due to the low numbers, omegas have heard monthly and if they are on suppressants they are expected to have a heat every other month." The teacher finally stopped after excitedly rambling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Klaus spent the rest of his school day with Ben and Vanya. At lunch they sat outside and asked about how Klaus's lessons were going. All in all it was a pretty good day, up until he walked into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Im sorry it's a day late and I already have the next chapter written but I have to type them up and I also have exams atm.


	3. The stench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus comes back to his room to find Diego angry, he then leaves and runs into a little trouble.
> 
> I suck at summaries.

Chapter three

As soon as Klaus steps into his room he sees a seething Diego sat on his bed with his arms crossed like an angry parent.

"Care to explain what happened in the bathroom?" Diego growls accusingly. Klaus walks in there and nothing seems wrong so he's very confused.

"What do you mean? It's perfectly normal in there." He asks, cocking his head to the side like a dog.

"Of course a dumb beta like you couldn't tell. It stinks of aroused omega in there. It made me have to miss maths, almost sent me into rut." The alpha snarks at Klaus whos just standing there glued to his spot, terrified that Diego found out and maybe a little turned on over the fact that his scent almost sent and alpha into rut.

"You really are such a slut. How in hell did you manage to find an omega let alone fuck one, unless you weren't man enough and the poor omega had to fuck you." Diego sneers.

"You're just jealous because you've never even met an omega." Klaus snarks, starting to get pissed off.

"I have met an omega." He snarks back defensively.

"Were you not man enough to fuck her? Or was it a boy because you're definitely not man enough for that." Klaus laughs making Diego have to tense every muscle so he doesn't pounce.

"Of course I didn't fuck her, she was my mother." Diego announces. Klaus doesn't miss the fact he spoke about her in the past tense.

"Oh so you're just jealous I fucked one. Do you want to hear how they were on their knees whining and whimpering? How I got them off with only my hands? How they let out a broken moan when I finally let them cum all over my hand?" Not all of that was a lie, he did get an omega off with his hands but he wasn't about to tell Diego that the omega was himself.

He looked over at the aforementioned alpha and smirked at the telltale buldge in his pants, proud he managed to do that with just his words.

"You should go hang out with your nerd friends."   
Klaus doesn't miss the threatening tone he used so he walks out the door, leaving Diego sat on the bed with an awkward erection pressing against his zipper. Klaus huffed, picks up his things and slams the door shut behind him.

"For fuck sake." Klaus swore as he leaves the highschool, walking in a random direction. He doesn't want to admit that he was slightly turned on by the fact he could've sent an alpha into rut without being in heat. Only 20 or so minutes into his walk it started to pour down with rain do the young omega ducked into the building he was about to walk past.

Loud music and loud drunken hollers caused a cacophony the second he had opened the door. From a quick servay of this place it was a seedy bar filled with middle aged men and a few 18-25 year olds.

The place stank of damp and the couches were a musty yellow and practically rotting away.  
Knowing he couldn't very well go back out in that weather just yet, Klaus gingerly sat on a bar stool.

"Hey, what can I get fer ye?" A man with long hair and a long beard ask from behind the bar.

Klaus pauses to think and remembers the time he snuck into his dad's office and tried his whiskey.

"Two shots of whiskey ease." He said, hoping this place was bad enough to serve him. He really needed a drink after the week he's been having.

" 'ere ye go." The man said, handing him a glass of amber liquid whilst smiling.

"Cheers." He drawled in his Irish accent before emptying the whole glass in one go, relishing in the burn he felt in his throat.

"Need a refill?" The bartender chuckles.

"Yeah just fill the glass." Klaus replied, knowing he would probably regret this later.

He nursed this drink for longer than the last but he was still asking for a refill a few minutes later.

It was dark out and freezing by the time Klaus stumbles out the bar positively drunk. Because of this he didn't notice the group of 20 something yeeolds following him, he also lacked the reaction time to stop when two of them grabbed him and dragged him into the alley.

In a matter of seconds he had the cold barrel of a gun pushed up against his temple.

"Give us your money kid and we will let you go!" A guy Infront of him demands.  
He was glad to notice they were all betas otherwise they would have smelt the destressed scent he was radiating, not even supressents could stop it.

Klaus suddenly felt very sober in this cliché alley way. He wonders if anyone else has been mugged here before. Probably. Maybe even kidnapped, it looks like the sort of place. Will he be kidnapped? They promised to let him go.

It's these thoughts running through his head as he fishes out his wallet to hand to the other man who snatches it before they all run off, leaving the terrified omega to quiver like a leaf.

He reaches back into his pocket for his phone, deciding he had to call someone.

"Hey Klaus, everything okay?" Asks the voice on the other end.

"B-ben can you come and get me p-please?" Klaus sobbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost 50 minutes before Ben rounded the corner of the alley to see Klaus sat on the floor crying.

"Hey Klaus it's me, I'm here." Ben soothes as he crouches down next to Klaus's curled in body.

"C-can you just walk me back to campus please?" Klaus begged as he slowly stood up, only just realising how soaked through his clothes were.

The walk back consisted of Ben talking about himself just so that the air wasn't filled with awkward silence whilst Klaus walked beside him still quivering from fear and adrenaline.

"Ahhh finally back in the warmth." Ben sighs, causing a weak smile to grace Klaus's lips.

"Thank you Ben, I'll be alright from here." Klaus says, hoping he hid the slight whine in his voice.

"If you're sure, just call me if you need me, goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight Ben."

Klaus clambered up the stairs to his room hoping the devil was out doing what ever he did at nights. Oh boy was he disappointed to open the door and see Diego on his bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"Oh er hi." Klaus squeaks, causing Diego to look over at him, nostrils suddenly flaring with abgrowl tumbling from his lips.

In mere seconds Klaus is cornered against the door by an angry and protective alpha.

"What did you do!?" Diego snarls out.  
"I-i don't know what you're on about!" Klaus hysterically answers.  
"You stink of upset and scared omega. So tell me what the fuck you did to the omega to make them so terrified!" Diego whisper shouts, completely unaware he was no longer threateningly snapping at Klaus's neck but was imperceptibly scenting him whilst pumping out calming yet angry alpha pheromones which were overwhelming the omega infront of him.

"I didn't do anything!" Klaus cries out and uses that moment to shove the alpha and run straight into the bathroom.

Leaving against the bathroom door, Klaus attempts to catch his breath to quell the anxiety. It was only five minutes before the omega stepped into the warm spray of water, memories of what happened last time flashing through his mind. His blood ran cold as he remembers the alley way and how petrified he was.

Klaus grabs the loofah and begins scrubbing his skin raw in desperation to get rid of the strong smell. No matter how hard he tried Klaus still wasn't clean enough, he could still remember them grabbing him and holding a gun against his head, practically able to feel it.

He didn't realise he was slowly sinking until his thighs hit the shower floor. Erratic breaths and quite sobs filled the bathroom. Klaus spent the rest of his time in the shower under the shower head, letting the heat seel into his muscles.

He finally turns the shower off, stepping out and wrapping a white fluffy towel around his waist, not wanting to put the same clothes back on. The omega nervously opens the door to see if the enraged aloha is waiting to pumle him but the room is completely wmptyt.

With a sigh of relief, Klaus walks into his shared room and heads over to his suitcase for pajamas. He decides on burgundy booty shorts and a black hoodie that swamps his thin frame. The outfit made him look sweet and innocent, almost boyish.

Klaus flops into his makeshift bed, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. He spends his night having repeating dreams of the scenario earlier that night. Only finally given reprieve when the sun shining through the curtains wakes him. The omega rolls over to see Diego in his bed, but something wrong, there's blood on his sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I posted this early as I had it typed up on my phone already. Please leave comments as it lets me know people enjoy this. Also criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter just wanna say something quickly.

Hey this isn't a chapter but I will be updating it soon. Please hang in there. Chapter 4 is almost complete.


	5. Nurture instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update I'm just not that into the TUA fandom as much anymore but I hope to continue this story. Yeah this chapters not amazing but it's something I guess.

Chapter four  
Klaus pushes himself up from his mess of blankets and pillows to slowly make his way over to Diego's bed.

Maybe the bloods not his and it's fine or maybe I'll wake him up and he'll yell at me and tell me he spilt juice but I somehow doubt that.

Klaus is now only a foot away from Diego's bed, still reluctant to wake the sleeping alpha. This is important he knows he has to because Diego could be really hurt.

"Diego?" Klaus basically whispers, some reason thinking that could wake anyone.

"Diego?" He tries again but louder, still no response.

God Klaus really didn't want to get any closer but he has to.

Bringing his leg up to kneel on the bed, Klaus shakes Diego hoping to wake him up. It's not really shaking, more a tentative hand on his shoulder but you'd be scared too.

"Diego hey wake up!?" He calls now more desperate.

He should be waking up.

"Diego, shit come on." He calls whilst now full on shaking Diego.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit I need to get help." Klaus swear to himself as he gets up to walk towards the door, planning to go straight to a teacher for help as it seems something's very wrong with Diego.

Before he can really leave the bed a hand encloses his wrist.

"Don't!" Is growled behind him, though less threatening as it's obviously coming from someone who's clearly exhausted.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Klaus asks, both curious and his natural omega instincts telling him to look after his alpha. His? Where did that come from? Not important he's hurt.

"It doesn't matter I'm fine. Move so I can get up and get ready for class." Diego tries to sound stoic and fine but he sounds anything but.

"If you don't want me to get the nurse or something you should at least stay in bed today." And then he whispers "please."

"I'm fine." This time the alpha does manage to growl but it doesn't cover up his pheromones that tell Klaus to protect. Nurture.

"But-"

"Shut up. No buts. I have a rugby match today so I have to go to class otherwise I'm not allowed to play." Diego sighs.

"You can't be serious! A rugby match! Not with an injury. Just at least let me see it so I can maybe do something about it. If you die I'll get the blame." Diego actually chuckles at that. It's a sweet and rare sound, Klaus almost wishes he could bottle it up and keep it. He'd too worried to ask about the fact there is a rugby team in an America highschool.

"No I'm fine I've dealt with far worse." Diego sounds angry now but somehow Klaus can tell it's not directed at him. Just gets weirder and weirder.

"So have I. At least let me take care of your face." Klaus pleads. He's actually desperate to do something to help the alpha. He won't be able to sit still if he doesn't. I hate these bossy omega instincts.

" It's fine like I said. I just got scratched by a branch." That earns Diego a loud sarcastic 'ha' from Klaus who is wholey unconvinced.

"No you didn't. You only get a cut and bruise like that from being punched in the face by someone wearing a ring. A wedding ring most likely. Anyway you shouldn't have been out so late so unless you want me to tell someone I suggest you shut up and let me help you at least with this." That stuns Diego silent. Mouth gaping open like some fish. He's wondering how on earth Klaus can recognise a hit from a ring so well. But more importantly he has to agree, the school can't know he sneaks out at night.

He Huff's a sigh of defeat. "Fine. But you don't tell anyone."

Klaus quickly scuttles over to his suitcase and pulls out a big first aid kit, laying it on the bed beside Diego before kneeling Infront of him again.

"You're really not gonna tell me what happened?" Klaus asks as he pours some alcohol onto a small pad.

"It's none of your business. I'm only letting you help me because you threatened me- ow careful with that." Diego flinches when the alcohol pad is swiped against the cut on his cheek.

The omega continues to wipe the blood away and clean the cut before putting a small plaster on top of it.

"No need to be so protective. I was just curious." He Huffs, putting the first aid kit away again.

"Aw nice to know you care. You're not getting in my pants if that's what you think." Diego snarks, trying to deflect the attention from his injuries by annoying the secret omega infront of him.

"Like I'd want to get into your pants. They're probably old and crusty. I'm not a cheap whore." Klaus replies, hurt by such a comment from the alpha he's trying to help.

"Sure sure. Piss off I need to get ready for class." Diego sighs not convinced.

"No need to be so god damn rude all the time." Klaus growls out between gritted teeth but he does as he says and goes into the en suite with clothing so they can get changed seperatley.

Whilst in the bathroom he mutters to himself about stupid alpha pride and quickly takes his suppressants and sprays himself with beta cologne to cover up and lingering omega scent.

The last thing he needs is to be an omega sow instead of just a beta slut.

When Klaus enters the room again Diego is gone and so is his bag so Klaus relaxes knowing he won't have to deal with the hurt alpha until class starts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside class waiting are Vanya and Ben both chatting between themselves when they spot Klaus. They what for him to catch up to them until they file into the classroom together, finding a table near the front.

"How are you?" Ben whispers to Klaus so that Vanya doesn't here.

"I'm alright, a little shaken but I'll be fine. Thank you for last night." Klaus replies with a genuine smile. He's still worried about Diego and completely ignores what Ben and Vanya are saying when he watches the aforementioned alpha walk into the classroom and carefully seat himself unlike his usual slumping. Klaus assumes it's the injuries and he's being cautious but if that were so why on earth would he still have a physical contact sport game today.

Through out the lessons in the day Klaus anxiously keeps glancing at Diego, omega instincts going into override.

Nurture. Care. Alpha.

It's now coming towards the time of the game and Klaus is debating giving Diego one more try in hopes of convincing him to just pull out of the match.

"So why are you even going to the rugby match Klaus? N-not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just you don't seem like the type." Vanya stutters awkwardly as they walk towards the field where the players are warming up and the other team are climbing out of their mini bus.

"Err I wanted to feel closer to home I guess. Y'know with rugby being a lot bigger over there and all." He lies, not wanting to explain to his new friends that he's actually here to watch over Diego. He's not even sure what difference being here would make except for the fact he won't sit in his room worrying. It's not like he can run over to Diego if he gets hurt.

"Okay boys we want a friendly match and I'm talking to you five." The coach says before allowing the game to finally start.

Klaus isn't sure who's winning or what the rules are precisely, he's played a few times but doesn't care for it much. He's manly focused on his alpha roommate who is slamming people into the ground left right and centre and if Klaus is maybe a little distracted by his strong thigh well then no one has to know. But seriously those muscles.

They're going into a scrum now, _hah I remembered something from stupid pe lessons_ , and of course Diego just so happens to be a part of it. His back ramrod straight, body bend at the hips and knees which emphasizes the round and strong curve of his arse, again not like it's distracting Klaus or anything.

The rest of the game is pretty uneventful with a home win. Klaus doesn't stick around and wait, he just says his goodbyes and head back to his room to do some work.

He's in the middle of a physics assignment when Diego walks into the room.

The first thing that Klaus notices is the fact that he hasn't changed his clothes or showered because the strong smell of alpha should be down right illegal. Within seconds he's actually cumming in his pants even on his suppressors.

Not wanting to stick around for the humiliation incase Diego sees or smells the cum Klaus sprints into the en suite slamming to door shut before sliding down it.

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry and I do hope to pump out some more chapters soon.


	6. Idek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus does more tending to Diegos cuts and bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm not leaving this fic but I'm taking a while.

Chapter five

Fuckkkk. 

This is very not good.

Klaus smells of arousal and cum. Last time he stunk out the bathroom Diego got mad but holy hell the pheromones coming off that guy were insane. Any omega would cum on the spot. Right?

"Klaus what the fuck. I need to go in there. Why'd you sprint away like a scared cat." Diego shouts as he bangs on the door.

The omega freaks out not sure what to do in this situation. He doesn't want his alpha roommate to find out about him so he can't just leave without doing anything. He could pretend to have bad diarrhoea but that's just really damn embarrassing so it can't be that. Maybe he could say he needs a shower but then Diego will be pissed off for having to wait so long so his best chance really is to quickly clean himself up with wet wipes, spray some febreeze and hope for the best.

The wet wipes are cold and uncomfortable against his bare skin but it's a necessary evil if he wants to get rid of the drying cum in his pants. Throwing the now dirtied wipe in the bin, Klaus grabs the febreeze and sprays a generous amount around the room.

"Klaus I swear to god if you are not out here in the next 10 seconds I'm breaking the door down." Diego growls causing the omega to speed up and unlock the door and flee into the shared room.

"All done." Klaus tells Diego nervously. Rushing past him, hoping that the alpha won't notice anything off about him. He's still shaking slightly from the aftermath of a unexpected orgasm. God how embarrassing, I really am a pathetic omega.

"Right." Diego says before strolling into the en suite, nose crinkling at the smell of the febreeze.

The sound of water hitting tiles alerts Klaus to the fact that Diego has gotten into the shower, he didn't notice. That's a relief, if anything good came out of being forced to go to America it's the fact that he's no longer the omega. He's just Klaus.... Well he's Klaus the class slut but it's better than people calling him a slut because he's an omega.

The waft of alpha pheromones is slowly leaving now that Diego is washing off the sweat from his shower.

"God I need to take some suppressants!" Klaus said to himself, he didn't realise that Diego had walk back into the room.

"Huh?" The alpha asked not sure what his roommate had been muttering to himself.

"Oh I said I need.... To do some press ups..." Klaus chuckled awkwardly. Shit shit shit he heard me. That's it I'm doomed, he knows and everyone will know, and then I'll be a dumb omega sow. I'll have to leave. I-I can't.

"What with arms like those?" Diego laughed causing Klaus to let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Well then that's more reason for me to start isn't it." Klaus snarked. What if he now actually had to do some. He could maybe go see be- holy shit Diegos only in a towel. He didn't take any clean clothes in the shower with him, and the clothes he was wearing previously were muddy and sweaty, so sweaty that Klaus really wanted to make a nest of them but he couldn't.

When Diego started moving around to collect clothes, Klaus noticed more scrapes and bruises that must have been from last nights escapades.

"Jesus Diego, you really need to take better care of yourself." Klaus instinctively said to the alpha who was pulling boxers on with the towel still covering the goods.

"What's it to you?" Diego asked in a voice far more vulnerable than his usual tone.

"How would you take care of a beta or even an omega if you can't even care for yourself. And you've dirtied the scrapes I took care of this morning. Sit on the bed, no questions because I'm going to clean you up. And don't complain because if you get an infection I'm going to have to deal with your whining." Klaus ordered, surprising both the alpha and himself.

"Fine..." Diego grumbled out at the demand, truthfully he felt somewhat warm and fuzzy because of this show of car. He hasn't received any care or touches that weren't bruising in many years.

He sat back on the edge of the bed where he had been that morning whilst Klaus went to fetch the first aid kit for the second time that day. 

This was going to be hard for Klaus, no pun intended. The alpha was still only in a towel and had a bunch of scrapes all over his body which would mean Klaus having to touch his toned muscles. He might even have to massage out a few kinks. Not the time to think of kinks, massage out some knots, shit. Now he was thinking about the alphas knot which was only a towel away from him.

"I'll be quick and just work my way up. Try not to move too much." Klaus huffs, trying to sound annoyed so his need to nurture and appreciation for Diegos body doesn't show.

Klaus starts with small scrapes along Diegos calls and knees. A huff leaves the omegas mouth at the site of little bits of gravel still being attached to the area.

"Is there anything you can do for yourself? You literally just showered yet there is still dirt and gravel in these scrapes." Klaus sighs trying not to sound too annoyed and protective. He can't help it, his nature is yelling at him to care for the alpha.

"Shut up. I've cared for myself my whole, I know how to look after myself I just can't be bother with these as its nothing serious and I have better things to do. Just hurry up so I can rest, it's been a long day." Diego growls, pissed at the idea that he doesn't know how to look after himself. He can he just doesn't care, he's so used to looking after others, it's all he wants to do. Make sure other people are okay and safe so that they can live a normal happy life and don't ever go through what he's been through.

"God don't be so touchy, just rinse yourself off properly in the shower or something." Klaus huffs exasperated. When he stops arguing with the hurt alpha he realises he's now at the top of Diegos firm thighs and almost pushing under the towel. A warm blush blooms over the omegas cheeks and spreading down his neck leaving him flushed. The heat of the skin under his hands is distracting him from cleaning up.   
Get it together klaus, just hurry up with this area and move on.

"You done yet?" Diego asks whilst jiggling, clearly bored of sitting still like this.

"Almost, just fora do your top half." Something about this moment feels so delicate and intimate forcing Klaus to speak in a hushed tone.

"Right." Diego replies leaving Klaus to start wiping at a small cut along his abs with a alcohol wipe.

The omega is distracted by the sharp cut of muscles and the v shape leading down under the towel.

"Oi perv hurry up." And moment ruined.

"Shut up, get over yourself I'm not interested." Klaus replies, annoyed at the implication even though he was maybe drooling a little over the alphas physic. 

He's never been close enough to actually see his body before though, as he's moving up to his chest a glint of metal catches his eye.

"Is that a...."


End file.
